


Fix You

by TikiHasIssues



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bara Sans, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Friendship, I have clinical depression, Not Romance, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Suicidal, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: This is a vent piece. I was feeling really bad today. The song for this is “Fix You” by Coldplay





	

It had been years since you brought monster kind to the surface. It took you several tries before, and you made a lot of mistakes, but it was worth it. Toriel was a teacher, Alphys worked in a lab at a local university, Mettaton was a rising star, the skelebros lived semi-peacefully next door. Humans and Monsters lived side by side in peace once more. Everyone was happy.

_So why were you so fucking miserable?_

The first time your self hatred had consumed you, you climbed Mt. Ebott. You knew about the rumors and the stories, about how everyone who climbed the mountain were never seen again, and that was the point. You were walking around in a daze only to fall down a hole and it was filled with monsters. When you first encountered Flowey, it scared you so badly, you didn’t trust anyone. You took his “kill or be killed” motto a little too seriously. A part of you knew it was wrong, that maybe these monsters really didn’t want to hurt you. But that damn flower, he made so much sense to you. You nearly wiped everyone out.

Everyone except for Sans. He was tough, sure, but because he lasted so long against you, he was able to help you realize that what you had done really was wrong. You fucked up and you couldn’t do it anymore. You dropped your weapon, walked into his arms, and felt yourself die. 

That's when you learned about your strange powers.

Dieing had sent you to this strange place in time and space where you had two options, SAVE or RESET. You chose RESET.

But even after all of that, even after you saved everyone, you still felt your sins crawling on your back. You could still hear Toriel’s speech of betrayal, still see Papyrus’s head simply fall off… you could still see the cyan and yellow flashes of hatred in Sans’s eyes. You just couldn’t take it anymore. You knew what you had to do.

~~~

You waited outside in the cold evening, a cigarette between your lips and your hands in your pockets. You ran your fingers over the knife that rested in your left pocket and took a drag of your cigarette before tossing it into the snow. You closed your eyes and heard a small _blip_ in the distance. Sans had used his shortcut to get here. Figures, since you told him it was an emergency.

You opened your eyes to see the large skeleton standing before you, his eyes looking over your face. “Hey kid, is everything alright? You sounded real distressed in the phone.” You looked down at the snow and asked in a monotone voice, “Do you still hate me? For what I did?” 

Sans froze and the stars in his eyes seemed to fade just a bit. They came back quickly as he chuckled. “For what you did? What are you talking about? Is this about that joke I told? Hey, not everything can tickle your _funny-bone_.” “Don’t give me that bullshit Sans, you know what I’m talking about!” You snapped back. You lifted one hand and stared at it, your body shaking. “I...I can still feel it… what I did. The dust on my hands, the way I struck everyone down...I can still feel Pap dying around me.” 

Sans sighed and took a step towards you. “Hey, it’s over, remember? Everyone is here, everyone is alive. You fixed your mistakes.” You looked up at him with a look of exhaustion in your eyes. “But I can’t take it back. I can never take it back. So, you need to kill me again. But this time, I won’t be resetting.” Tears started to stream down your face. “I’ll just stay there, in that darkness. It’s what I deserve.” 

Sans’s eyes went completely black as he stared at you in shock. “K-kid, do you hear what you’re saying? You have a life here, and friends, including me. I could never kill you.” You gripped the handle of your knife and drew it from your pocket, making sure he saw it.

“I’m not going to give you a choice.”

You then bolted towards him, knife poised for the attack. You struck down and, of course, Sans dodged it. You turned towards him and went to strike again, and again and again, only for him to dodge it every time. But, he wasn’t fighting back. No gasterblasters, no bones, not even any telekinesis. His eyes didn’t even activate. All he did was skip around you. You screamed in anger. “Fight back already! I’m trying to fucking kill you! Don’t you care?!” 

You stabbed down and Sans caught your wrist, that being the first time he took his hands out of his hoodie the entire time. He pressed into a pressure point, causing you to drop the knife into the snow below. He stared down at you, a look of desperation on his skull. “Of course I care, that's why I’m not letting you do this!” Your eyes darted away and you tried to pull your wrist away, but his grip was like iron around you. You struggled hard and shouted, “But I want to die goddammit! I don’t deserve this happiness! I have been nothing but a menace and nothing I do will change that, so I might as well leave!” 

In a split second, Sans let go of your wrist and pulled you into a tight hug. He held you there still against his form, practically engulfing you with his presence. “No… please don’t leave us. I now you’ve done some bad stuff, but so have I. None of us are perfect, but that doesn’t mean you deserve to die. Please, please don’t go.” He begged. You heard him sniffle and on the top of your head, you felt tears drop. He was crying. “I will do whatever I need to to make you feel like you belong. I will try to fix you, I swear.”  
In that moment, you broke.

Your arms wrapped around his middle, gripping him hard as you cried into his chest. You screamed into him, letting everything that you had hidden out all in that moment. You were done, it was over. 

After what felt like forever, you stopped crying. You looked up at Sans and gave him a broken smile. He smiled back, his cheekbones tear streaked and his grip around you loosened. “C’mon kid, let’s get you home.” He stepped away and offered you his hand. You took a deep breath and took it, interlocking your fingers with his phalanges. You both then start walking back into town, ready to face whatever came your way.


End file.
